


“so there’s this boy...” - Take 3

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #ChallengeTuesday, 100 Words Exactly, Dramione Fanfiction Writers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: 26, February 2019 challenge - It had to be Dramione, 100 words exactly, prompt: “so there’s this boy...”





	“so there’s this boy...” - Take 3

“So, there’s this boy…” She whispered.

“You’re mental!” He spat at her.

“You have no idea how much power I have, Ron.” She used her wand to pull up her sleeve to show where her Dark Mark was. “So much power…”

Draco was leaning against the wall, smirking as he watched Hermione taunt her ex. “She chose the right side.” He said. “You should have done the same.”

“You destroyed her.” 

“No!” Draco stood, glaring at the red headed boy. “I gave her life where you sucked it out of her.”

Hermione stood back as green light flooded the room.


End file.
